


Destiel Drabbles

by gammarayserenade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drabble Collection, First Kiss, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, human cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gammarayserenade/pseuds/gammarayserenade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unrelated short fics depicting fluffy Destiel moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean Winchester is Blushing

The blush currently spreading over Dean Winchester’s face is glorious. He is staring pointedly at the ground as the flush spreads from his thickly freckled cheeks to the tips of his ears. He rubs the back of his neck and gives a shaky laugh in an attempt to dispel his embarrassment.

Dean Winchester is blushing because his best friend just grabbed him and kissed him with the force of an ex-angel.

Cas, meanwhile, is standing in front of Dean, eyes flickering over his face, hands that had just been grasping Dean’s jacket now clenched at his sides. With every passing second, his dread grows in his stomach and a hundred all-too-human thoughts chase one another in his head: He would never understand the way humans work, he was a fool to suppose the tension in their glances was a sign of romantic interest from the clearly heterosexual Dean Winchester, he wishes he still had his grace and could whisk himself away, he wishes Dean would just _look_ at him—

And in an instant, Dean raises his eyes to meet Cas’s and their hearts both stop.

And Dean Winchester is smiling a soft smile that could light up the world, and Cas takes a shaky breath and smiles widely back, and both of their minds go blank as Dean gently holds Cas’s face in his hands and presses the softest kiss to his mouth.

The happy warmth spreads from their stomachs and they both feel bright.


	2. Holding Hands

Dean can’t help but smile when he shifts from sleep in the hotel room.

The alarm clock reads 3:23 AM. Dean’s lanky, boxer-clad legs are tangled in Cas’s and their hands are clasped loosely. Dean reaches his other hand up to run a hand slowly through Cas’s hair and smiles as Cas snuffles softly in his sleep. Their tangled bodies are comfortably warm. Dean lifts Cas’s hand and presses a gentle kiss to its palm; when he is sure Cas won’t wake, he leans over and presses another to his temple. Cas barely stirs and Dean smiles softly. He falls back asleep within ten minutes, one hand running through Cas’s hair and the other still tangled in his lover’s fingers.


End file.
